Operation Red Dragon
}} In the year 1744, the EITC was given a daring mission, to recover an unknown creature from the wreckage of the HMS Sulaco on Driftwood Island. The commander of the operation was Shockwave, a cold, yet logical field commander and assassin who was able to use his logic and skill of firepower to destroy any enemy. His 2nd in command was Charles Edgepratt(forgot his last name so ill edit that later), a rookie Navy Marine who just was released from Basic Training, although he was favored by his commanding officers to be a lethal, yet kind, soldier. The Beginning In October of 1744, several researchers of astronomy at Fort Dundee spotted a meteor in orbit around the Caribbean, and it was destined to his in Las Palgas, the dreaded city of the undead, on the other side of Padres Del Fuego. Lt. Shockwave and his team were dispatched to recover the wreckage of the impact and bring it to an underground lab in Fort Dundee, where scientists such as Shockwave would research it and harness the meteor's energy to power secret weapons for Lord Cutler Beckett. Shockwave's team of rookie soldiers made a perimeter around the tavern where it landed in, and Sgt. Giger went in first. But as soon as he stepped in the rubble of the tavern, he was thrown 50 feet into the air, and when he landed, he was dead on impact, with acid drippping off of him. Shockwave and his men soon opened fire on the tavern but not before a giant wooden plank smacked Shockwave down, and he fell into the darkness..... When Shockwave awoke, he was in the Fort Dundee infirmary, and his commanding officer, Colonel Rid , congratulated him as a hero. "You did good son, but now I got a new task for you." Before Shockwave could tell the Colonel that all he did was get knocked unconsious, the Colonel informed him of the situation. "we want you and your team of scientists to expirement on the creature after we move it from Fort Dundee to Kingshead, and by the way, your team managed to subdue the creature, in case you're wondering. And so that was that, Shockwave was sent to Port Royal to meet his new 2nd in command, Charles Edgeflint, and begin his operation.... The Sulaco Goes Down.... In December of 1744, the HMS Sulaco was commissioned to transport the creature, codename "Pandora", to an undisclosed area of Kingshead, where Shockwave and his elite team of scientists, doctors, and researchers would expirement on the creature, while Shockwave and Charles Edgeflint would be in Port Royal, enjoying a few drinks with their team. When Shockwave and Charles were drinking Cutler 101 in the Royal Anchor, all of a sudden, a company of EITC Royal Grenadiers stormed into the bar, led by Sgt. Macmillan, the sgt. reported to Shockwave of the shipwrecking of the HMS Sulaco, but the EITC did not know where the wreckage was, and also Shockwave and Charles had orders to torture and kill Sgt. Bingham, who was suspected to having a role in the sinking. When Shockwave and Charles arrived in Fort Charles, Bingham was very nervous. They took him to a back room in Fort Charles and began to break him, one punch to the head at a time. Before long, Shockwave began to whip him, while Charles dunked his head into a bucket of freezing cold water for long periods of time. But the worst for Bingham was yet to come. Shockwave ordered Charles to bring in the big guns, and so Charles unleashed the worst kind of torture known to man.... "Friday" by Rebecca Black..... ! Bingham cried and sobbed for hours before he finally screamed," I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE CREATURE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!" But then, Charles found a letter in his pocket... It read aloud a statement that a group of pirates had sunk the Sulaco, and prepared to free the creature while they recovered on their base at Driftwood Island. "So you were a traitor, weren't you Bingham?" Shockwave said, as he pulled out his pistol. "PLEASE NO!!!! MY FAMILY IS WAITING FOR ME!!!!" Bingham shouted, but Shockwave only aimed his pistol at Bingahm's head, "You should've thought of that earlier", Shockwave said, and the next second, he blew the brains out of the old fat Navy guard's head. "Let's go, Charles, we got work to do" Shockwave said coldly, while the two walked away from Bingham's dead body. Soon, the two EITC soldiers arrived at Colonel Bradley's estate in the woods of Tortuga, where they received orders from Bradley himself, who said that Beckett ordered Shockwave and his men to sail to Driftwood, where they would kill the pirates and reaquirre the creature..... The Operation Soon, the crew found themselves onboard Charles' ship, the Midnight Destroyer, which they took because Shockwave's ship was in the repair dock at Kingshead. The men soon went to their stations, and Shockwave found himself on the Officer's Deck, where he watched the morning sun rise in the sky, and he wondered what would become of his men. Charles was in the Captain's Quarters, where he looked at a picture of his brother John, who went missing as a fisherman at sea several years ago. Meanwhile, the crew, consisting of Cpl. Lecter, Pfc. Johansson, Pvt McRage, and Pvt RedSkull began assembling their special-outfitted weapons, attached with prototype scopes, grenade launchers, and even Pvt McRage had a miniature wooden multibarreled gun, later known as a minigun. The team began to hoist the EITC flags as Driftwood came into view, and the crew also sang their song, which made Charles' ears hear the sound of victory, while Shockwave told his crew to cut the chatter. Then, the ship reahced it's destination.... the uncharted and mysterious jungle island of Driftwood Island.... While the crew began to prepare for the operation, Charles looked onto the island, with a sight of love in his eyes, with the water gilmmering as the sun slowly began to rise and a reddish-glow crept into the sky. Meanwhile, Shockwave calculated his plan on how to capture the creature, without killing it, and the other soldiers began to load their weapons as they climbed into the dighy. The dighy slowly stopped at the shore of driftwood, where the team was ordered by Shockwave to board the wreckage of the Sulaco, which was washed up ashore. Slowly the team walked into the empty destroyed decks of the ship, only to find no survivors, and no signs of Codename Pandora..... until Cpl. Lecter and Pfc Johansson were suddendly pulled up from the rubble of the ship, and thrown into the air, before being heard screaming one last time while the other members of the team watched as their severed limbs were tossed back onto the ship.... Immediately, Pvt. McRage opened fire with his minigun, and in the midst of the chaos with the other members shooting, his bullets struck Pvt. RedSkull, who cried out in pain before he was suddenly grabbed by a force below the ships deck and dragged into the lower bowels of the ship.... Shockwave ordered Charles and McRage to get off the ship as fast as they can, and the trio managed to escape the evil creature's grasp.... for the time being.... The team made camp back onboard the Midnight Destroyer, which was outfitted with special repeater broadsides, effective against any creature to cross their path. Charles just layed in his bed, although he wasnt scared, he had a happy look on his face, eeriely..... Shockwave began to formulate his new plan, while Pvt. McRage readied his heavy minugn. Then, McRage told Charles a story heard long ago.... about a crew of men who were sent to study an uncharted island, when suddenly, all of them went missing within 4 days of arriving on the island. Charles didn't seem too scared, but Shockwave told McRage to stop spreading propaganda. It was midnight when the ship began to slowly rock back and forth, and suddenly, McRage was thrown overboard..... He was never seen again..... While Charles and Shockwave readied the ropes to capture Codename Pandora, a hideous hissing was heard, and the two turned their heads.... only to see what was truely the creature.... The Creature is revealed! It's cold... pale skin reflected the light off of Charles' eyes, who began to open his mouth with not a scream, but a smile..... Meanwhile, Shockwave aimed his harpoon gun at the creature, who only stepped closer to the two men...... It was revealed, the creature was no alien, no giant squid, no monster, but merely a beautiful women.... she smiled at the two men, and Charles began to sing.... and she began to look even more pretty in the light of the moon. But Shockwave fired a shot at the mermaid... almost hitting her, but she leaped out of the way, exposed her fangs, and leaped for him..... Luckily, Charles was able to calm her, and soon he sang to her, along with her, and they sat down on a bunk in the captains quarters, whil Shockwave locked the door, and prepared to deliver the creature to Beckett at all costs..... While Charles and the mermaid began to slowly fall asleep, with the mermaid resting on his side, and rubbing against his neck. Meanwhile, the Midnight Destroyer landed on the dock of Kingshead, in the early morning hours. Beckett and a group of Black Guard waited for the crew, and Beckett personally congratulated Shockwave on his success, while a group of heavily-armed men grabbed the mermaid and threw her into a metal cage, with watter filled in it, while Charles screamed for her. "The creature will be mine to experient, won't it?" Shockwave asked Beckett, who responded,"That hideous beast will be yours to make sure the EITC keeps it's power in the world, Lt., in other words, enjoy..., that thing will bring us lasting power!" Charles shouted,"NOOOOOO!!!!!! SHE HAS A NAME!!!!" Shockwave looked at him with disgust, and said"What, you haven't fallen in love with the monster, have you? Besides, it isnt human, it has no name" But charles insisted,"She is peaceful, don't worry, but you will anger her.... and her name is Cassandra." "Get your emotions in check, Edgepratt" Shockwave said, as the two began to slowly walk to the hidden lab on Kingshead, where Shockwave and several other scientists would expirement on the mermaid, who Charles just looked at with a sight of sadness, guilt, and most of all, love.... The two men could feel the raw power of the mermaid just shimmering around the cage, and Shockwave knew that in order to stop the pirate revolution, the EITC must harness this power from the very beast Charles loves, and so Shockwave would expirement on it, and disect the animal until it's tears would be able to use against the EITC's enemies. But Charles planned otherwise..... The Expirement... The two men entered the underground labratory quitely, and Shockwave was joined by 4 other scientists, from all across the EITC's reach. Charles was sent to the visistor center, where he and several high-ranking EITC and Royal Navy Officers watched, and Beckett signed off on a royal statement declaring the mermaid as property of the United Kingdom, under the command of King John Breasly. While the King's goal was to use the mermaid's power against Britain's enemies, Charles knew that he must break Cassandra out of the cage, and make sure Shockwave and his men do no harm to her..... "Alright boys, lets start with a 5 inch incision to the parietal lobe, and then we will next extract the brainstem after we get some tissue samples from the brain." Shockwave said, as his men began to ready their equipment in the eeriely-white lab. But just as Shockwave was about to start cutting open the mermaid, Charles broke through the glass of the visitor center, pulling out his pistol on the scientists.... "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He shouted, as he grabbed Cassandra, and darted out of the lab. "Stop him you idiots!" Beckett cried, and Shockwave immediately pulled out his repeater pistol and fired 6 shots into Charles' way, hitting him 6 times in the chest. But Charles somehow managed to keep running, even though blood began to spew out of his chest, and he could see organs coming out as well..... Shockwave and his men cornered Charles on the Kingshead Docks.... where he and the half-naked mermaid stood, frightened and half dead. "I did this for HER, Shockwave! You MADE this outcome!!"Charles screamed, but not before Shockwave managed to reach for his special nickle-plated one-shot pistol, aimed, and blew off Charles' head, with brians and blood spewing everywhere, including on the mermaid.... "No Charles, you chose the outcome..." Shockwave said, before ordering his men to clean up the mess and retrieve the mermaid.... but suddenly, the creature attacked his men, almost killed half of them, and dragged the bloody mess of Charles' body down into the ocean..... The mermaid grabbed Charles' lifeless and detached head under the waves, and kissed it....... Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO